Episode 102
The second episode of Season 1 of Canada's Smartest Person aired on CBC at 8:00 PM on Sunday, October 5, 2014.https://www.cbc.ca/smartestperson/blog/episode-2-recap-canadas-smartest-person-ups-the-ante Contestants Synopsis The episode opened with Jessi Cruickshank narrating that a firefighter, a novelist, a stay-at-home mom, and a cheese salesman would battle it out for a spot in the season finale of Canada's Smartest Person. After the intro, Jessi introduced herself and stated the theme and purpose of the show before listing the six intelligences, Visual, Linguistic, Physical, Social, Musical, and Logical. She then introduced her co-host, Jeff Douglas, who went on to introduce the Canada's Smartest Person app and explain how viewers could use it to participate in the episode's challenges in synchronization with the contestants. In order to present the four contestants that would be competing in this episode, a clip of Alisia Bonnick, JP Doiron, Rhiannon Jones, and Chris Tessaro introducing themselves in that order was shown. Jessi personally introduced the contestants to the viewers and summoned them to the stage before explaining to them how the evening would proceed. Jessi announced that musical intelligence was going to be the first intelligence that the contestants would be tested on before Jeff revealed that Music Match would be the corresponding challenge. By the end of the challenge, Alisia got 2 correct answers, JP got 3, Rhiannon got 4, and Chris got 3. The tie between JP and Chris was settled by how quickly they answered. Since Chris answered faster on average than JP did in the challenge, the former finished in 2nd place and the latter finished in 3rd place. Therefore, Rhiannon was awarded 5 overall points for finishing in 1st place, Chris was awarded 3 for finishing in 2nd place, JP was awarded 2 for finishing in 3rd place, and Alisia was awarded 1 for finishing in last place. After the challenge, Jessi stated that the show was going into a commercial break. Jessi briefly restated how the evening would proceed to the contestants and announced that social intelligence was going to be the second intelligence that the contestants would be tested on before Jeff revealed that Human Lie Detector would be the corresponding challenge. Jessi then presented the guest that would be hooked up to the polygraph machine for the challenge, Raine Maida. She informed Raine that she used to have pictures of him on her high school locker. When she asked him if he was creeped out by that, he told her that he wasn't and that it was actually good for his ego, but the polygraph examiner signalled that that was a lie, much to the amusement of the audience. By the end of the challenge, Alisia got 1 correct answer, JP got 0, Rhiannon got 2, and Chris got 4. Therefore, Chris was awarded 5 overall points for finishing in 1st place, Rhiannon was awarded 3 for finishing in 2nd place, Alisia was awarded 2 for finishing in 3rd place, and JP was awarded 1 for finishing in last place. After the challenge, Jessi revealed that, after the first two challenges, Rhiannon and Chris had each received a total of 8 overall points and Alisia and JP had each received a total of 3. Jessi commented that, at the current rate, it is still anyone's game before stating that the show was going into another commercial break. References